


Anima

by Minutia_R



Category: Aladdin - Fandom, Disney - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow-up to <a href="http://imaginary-golux.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://imaginary-golux.livejournal.com/"><b>imaginary_golux</b></a>'s excellent story <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/disney_kink/361.html?thread=1073769#t1073769">Jafar's Boy</a> on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/disney_kink/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/disney_kink/"><b>disney_kink</b></a>.  What if, instead of abandoning Aladdin in the Cave of Wonders, Jafar had decided to keep him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anima

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jafar's Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/424464) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



He was expecting to be killed. Quickly, with the executioner's axe, or slowly, through starvation, disease, and neglect back in the dungeon. He should have realized what was coming when the cell he was put in was light and airy, overlooking the gardens, and the manacles the guards locked him into were attached to a bed. Should have, but didn't. He was too miserable too think, too trapped in his expectations, and he didn't know--he didn't know that things like this could happen.

And when all of Aladdin's struggles came to nothing, and Jafar was on top of him and inside him, tearing, pounding, and Aladdin was too choked with tears and rage too cry out--that was bad. But what was worse was afterwards, those long fingers moving across his body, glowing with cold fire, healing his cuts and bruises. There was so much gentleness in those fingers, and no love at all; not even the hot lust that Jafar had breathed in his ear earlier. As the fingers moved downward, Aladdin arched into them, helplessly, and Jafar gave a knowing chuckle and wrapped his hand Aladdin's cock, just once, lightly, before going on.

And Aladdin thought: As long as he's doing this to me, he isn't doing it to Jasmine.

Nothing else could have made things bearable, over the next days and weeks. When Jafar beat him or buggered him, when he taunted Aladdin with pleasure, or food, or promises of freedom, Aladdin repeated those words in his head. When he lay by himself, remembering, he said the words quietly until he could fall asleep. He has said them so often that all the meaning has rubbed off of them. But he says them anyway.

Sometimes he talks to her. "If we were free--" he says.

"Who's we, street rat?" she replies. "If I were free, I would fly as far as I could, from you and from him, and never think of you again."

"You were willing to go with me once," he says.

"Before," she corrects him. "Before you wore his collar, before he touched you, and you liked it. Soiled, lower than dirt--how could I love you now? Free? If you had all the wishes in the world, you'd never be free of him."

He doesn't answer because he knows she's right--and also because it makes the guards twitchy when he talks to himself.

In his saner moments, he realizes that he doesn't know what's become of Jasmine, can barely remember her anymore, really. He only met her once, after all, and didn't know who she was until moments before they were separated. But he loves her. She's his soul, and he can bear anything as long as she's safe, as long as Jafar never touches her.

So he begs, because he knows Jafar finds it amusing. He plays along, flinching only just enough when those long, cold fingers touch him. And when Jafar leaves him, sticky with both their fluids, Aladdin swallows down his gorge and repeats: He's only doing this to Aladdin. Aladdin isn't important. As long as he's doing it to Aladdin, he isn't doing it to Jasmine.


End file.
